Such systems are known as such. Patent EP 0 691 162 describes a nebulizer system with a concentration nozzle wherein a piezoelectric component immersed in the water generates a mist of droplets of water at the outlet of a nozzle which concentrates the ultrasounds generated by said piezoelectric component at its outlet point; the mist is then conveyed by an air current generated by a fan. This nozzle is generally arranged vertically, with the focalizing outlet pointing upwards; the nozzle can also be inclined, for example at 45°.
Such systems are commonly used on stalls for selling fresh products; this normally corresponds to a stationary and stable environment. On the other hand, no use is known in vehicles, which have a non-stationary and disturbed environment. Moreover, the systems used on stalls can be improved in that a stall itself can also be disturbed by impacts and other mechanical disturbances, because it is surrounded by persons who can come into mechanical contact with it.
More particularly, the mechanical disturbances can generate a fluctuation in the supply with water of the concentration nozzle. However, if the piezoelectric component is not constantly immersed during its operation it can be damaged.
The applicant noticed that the constructive measures that aim to reduce the encumbrance of the system, and in particular its height, tend to increase the risk that the piezoelectric component be found temporarily incompletely immersed or even dry. More particularly, it is observed that when it is sought to incline the nozzle, which participates in decreasing the overall height of the system, the operation of the system is less resistant to mechanical disturbances than in the case of a vertical nozzle. Likewise, when it is sought to decrease the total quantity of water in the system, which participates in decreasing the overall encumbrance of the system, there is an increase in the risk of a lack of water in the nozzle.